


From A to Z

by YuzuIceCream



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: I hope, M/M, Some Fluff, but still intense, sort of pre-relationship i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuzuIceCream/pseuds/YuzuIceCream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How exactly did he end up naked in his best friend's bed? Their beginning starting from the alphabet, and how this untimely yet perfect relationship took form</p>
            </blockquote>





	From A to Z

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :) Thank you so much for the kudos and everything on my previous work! I will be continuing with Crystalline lakes, and this is just a side project that pooped up after doing overly intense studying. I hope you will enjoy this work that was a collaboration with a friend:)) Thank you very much :3
> 
> Inspired by Sporty magz post on yuzu :)  
> https://sportymags.wordpress.com/2015/05/16/yuzuru-hanyu-my-yuzu-a-to-z/  
> and a certain wild Nadya (don't worry i still love you nads :)
> 
> Time period: After Sochi olympics
> 
> Slight legend:  
> (1) Ano is like a Japanese version of um...  
> (2) Kuso is 'damn' or 'shit' in Japanese. Can sometimes be used more strongly

A is for Awkward

Javier didn't really know when it started. The lingering touches and longing looks that had resulted in an almost awkward space between Yuzuru and him. But these looks weren't just by him either. Sometimes he caught Yuzuru looking at him with the same intense hunger and burning passion before blushing prettily and looking away. Javier would look away too, only to realize a few seconds later that his eyes had travelled their way back to Yuzuru and that Yuzuru's eyes had too. 

B is for Besties

"You guys are way to close for Best Friends", Nam exclaimed, waving his gloves in the air. "Best Friends don't casually sleep in the SAME bed together, or share water from the SAME bottle, or eat from the SAME bowl!" Yuzuru's face burned and he swiped Nam lightly on the top of his head. "We're very very close best friends", Yuzuru replied, his eyes fondly gazing at Javier who had just perfected a Quad Toe across the ice and was laughing in happiness. Nam was just about to retort back when Brian called across the ice. "Nam, I want to see that Quad toe again", before winking at Yuzuru who was turning a light shade of red.

C is for Companion 

Yuzuru slided into the seat next to Javier. Javier was sitting alone at the bar drinking a martini while watching the other skaters dance on the dancefloor as the DJ changed the playlist to "crazy party music". He hated these after banquet parties, and yet he knew he had to come to socialize with the other skaters. It didn't help either that he had barely missed the podium for bronze but was instead left brooding at fourth place while his best friend was smiling at him from the gold position. Yuzuru looked down at his friend for a moment before ordering a drink as well. The two remained in a companionable silence until slowly the one or two drinks became five and six and just slowly increased. 

D is for Drunk

They stumbled along into Javier's hotel room. Yuzuru was far worse than Javier, having a lower tolerance for alcohol. He giggled as Javier pushed him onto the bed. It didn't take long for things to go down from there. 

E is for Erotic

Javier was feeling hot and bothered, though definitely not as much as Yuzuru. Yuzuru arched his back and moaned loudly as Javier kissed his collarbone. Pulling back and looking down at Yuzuru's shirtless and semi-naked state, Javier could definitely feel the painful bulge in between his legs. 

F is for Faint

The room was spinning and Yuzuru's breaths came out in gasps. His finger were knotted in someone's hair, and was he really making those obscene sounds? His body was on fire and there was a great heat spreading from between his legs to all parts of his body from his toes to his fingertips. He was feeling dizzy. 

G is for Gentle

Javier went slow. This was Yuzuru's first time after all. But it was hard to. Especially not when Yuzuru was a screaming mess beneath him.

H is for Hangover

It was a merciless pounding headache that Javier awoke to. Unwelcomed yet not unfamiliar. He nuzzled into something soft and warm, a sweet fragrance filling his nose. It was a mix of something fruity and hint of something else. Not an unpleasant smell, but strangely intoxicating. Embedding his nose into the scent and the soft warmth, he inhaled deeply. Since when had his pillow been this inviting? A gentle, barely inaudible moan emitted right beside his ear. Javier stiffened and his eyes flew open. It was at that moment that he registered the solid body wrapped intimately around his own. He had snuggled against a warm supple neck and the fragrance was coming from someone's hair. Someone in question who was currently lying naked in his bed and wrapped intimately around him. Looking down carefully at the face of the mysterious person, Javier almost gave out a cry of shock. It was Yuzuru. 

I is for Identity

If Javier had any doubts before whether it was a girl or boy... a girl was most definitely not flat chested and most definitely, definitely did not have that down there which was pressing against his thigh. Javier carefully disengaged himself from Yuzuru's grip and rolled out of bed silently, lest Yuzuru wake up and all hell break loose. Shit...shit...shit... His head was pounding as he sat up and got out of bed. Ok, first things first, a cold bath and a way to sort out what exactly happened last night and why exactly Yuzuru was currently lying naked in his bed.

J is for Joke

The cold water seemed to awaken his numbed senses. Last night he had been sort of depressed and had gone drinking with Yuzuru... and had sex with him. Oh my god. That's exactly what happened wasn't it? All the memories from last night seemed to flow instantly. The way Yuzuru had cried out, his flushed face... Oh shit. Yes he sort of had a crush on Yuzuru, but it was a completely different thing to have sex with him. Oh crap what was he going to do?

K is for Kaleidoscope 

Yuzuru moaned as he woke up. His head and body hurt and... where exactly was he? A sense of panic jolted him out of sleep's grasp. He was in a hotel room... in bed...and unless he was very much wrong... he was completely naked. His state of panic went from level yellow to level red immediately. He immediately sat up before crying out. His body really hurt, especially in between his legs. What exactly happened last night? He went drinking and then....? His mind was nothing but a swirl of bright colours. just at that moment, he heard hesitant footsteps approaching, only to bring him face to face with a fully dressed Javier, his hair still damp from his bath. 

L is for Liar

"Javi!' Yuzuru cried, his heart lightening considerably. So things weren't as bad as they seemed...but why did Javier look so uneasy. "Javi, what happened last night? I don't remember anything and my head and body very pain". Yuzuru could still further improve his English and his Japanese accent was still rather thick. Javier bit his lower lip and looked down at his feet. "You don't remember anything?" His heart was beating wildly. Yuzuru frowned and pouted. "No. I'm just in a lot of pain now. Why? What happening last night? And why am I..ano(1) ...in your bed like this?" Yuzuru just couldn't bring himself to ask why exactly he was lying in a bed completely naked. Javier still wasn't looking at him. "Um...we sort of went drinking yesterday and you were drunk. Very drunk." Yuzuru looked at him funnily. "I don't remember any of this." His face was still scrunched up, trying to remember what happened. "Then why is body so painful?" He gestured wildly. Javier looked up this time, made eye contact before hastily looking away. "You fell while trying to get into bed and everything. You fell really hard", he added somewhat lamely. "Oh....." Yuzuru still looked doubtful. Falling didn't exactly explain why he was naked, and also didn't explain why the area in between his legs hurt either. "Look, Yuzuru. You must be really tired and your head really hurts I know. I'll go get some food for us and maybe you try going back to sleep ok? I'll be back soon". Javier quickened to leave the room. Yuzuru was still suspicious. "Ok. Come back soon".

M is for Months

That's right. It had been months since that little "accident", and Yuzuru was still unclear as to what exactly happened that night. Javier was remaining as tight lipped as ever and Yuzuru had asked anyone and everyone he knew, and had received the same annoying response. "I don't know. But weren't you with Javier?" Yuzuru frowned. He had been having strange dreams lately, dreams that left him with a sense of breathlessness and an irritable hard-on. But he could never really remember just exactly what had happened in those dreams. Kuso! (2) Just what was this all supposed to mean?

N is for Nightmares

"Ja-Javi!" Yuzuru cried out. His body writhing in pleasure as Javier bent down to kiss his collarbone. He was so close. With each thrust he could feel white hot pleasure burn in him and seep throughout his entire body. It was intoxicating. He was so close. He was going to-"  
Yuzuru bolted awake, gasping for air. He struggled blindly in the dark for his inhaler before finding it and taking deep slow breaths. What exactly was that? Did he just imagine himself having sex with Javier, Javi, his best friend? But that dream was way too vivid to be part of his imagination. The colours were way too bright and that scene was somewhat familiar. A sudden revelation occured and Yuzuru squared his shoulders. His resolve had been strengthened as he reached for his handphone on his nightstand. 

O is for Objective 

"Hello?" Javier stifled a yawn as he answered his phone. Who in the world would be calling at this hour? "Hello? It's me, Yuzu". Javier immediately sat up, his eyes flying open. Why would Yuzuru be calling him now? "Um...hey Yuzu. What's up?" Javier internally cringed. Seriously? 'What's up?' That sounded juvenile as hell not to mention lame. Obviously something had happened if Yuzuru was calling him at this ungodly hour. "I...I need to speak to you tomorrow. About what happened a few months ago. During the Sochi gala dinner." Oh shit. Yuzuru knew. "Um...sure. Uh do you mind if we do this tomorrow instead? Because it's kinda late and....um...". "Oh! Gomen! Sorry! I'll speak to you tomorrow then! Sorry for waking you up!" Yuzuru was back to his shy apologizing self. "No problem. See you tomorrow". "See you!"  
Javier stared at the ceiling as he ended the call. Tomorrow... tomorrow was the day. 

P is for Paranomic

"Hey has anyone seen Yuzuru?" Javier asked around, even asking Brian. "No, sorry Javier". Brian shook his head. "He's probably late or something. For once". Brian laughed but Javier frowned. Yuzuru late? He was a sucker for punctuality, sometimes arriving hours earlier just to practice more. Plus there's no way Yuzuru would be late today. He knew it. Brian stared at Javier's frowning face. Something serious was on. "Look, Javi. Yuzu is probably on his way ok. Relax and start your warm ups". Javier gave a small smile and did as Brian instructed. 10 minutes later and still no sign of Yuzuru. Nam had just came though, and was panting heavily. "Sorry I'm late. I overslept", he wheezed. Brian shot him a disapproving look. "Quick go and change". Nam was just about to dash off to the lockers when suddenly Javier cried out on instinct. "Hey Nam! Have you seen Yuzu by any chance?" Nam looked back for a second just before taking off again. "Huh? Yeah I think I did. He was at the back of the club when I rushed in. Near the bins. I think he was with someone". Immediately before Brian could count to 3, both Javier and Nam seem to vanish in a puff of smoke. 

Q is for Queer

Seriously? Thought Yuzuru. He was already late for training and some random guy had cornered him by the bins. Normally, Yuzuru wouldn't have mind and would just smile and wave such people away, but this man was kind of weird. He smelled bad and he was definitely drunk. If the alcohol breath wasn't any indicator, his unsteady gait and slurred words confirmed it. Yuzuru's back was against the wall and he looked around in alarm. He didn't realize he had walked so far back. "Hey...you're very pretty you know". He was beginning to get scared. The man was getting closer and closer. Soon, Yuzuru could feel porky fingers slide around his bony wrist and a weight begin to press down on his pelvis. His mind was a blank. "Why not you follow me? I'll show you a great time". The man was muttering into his ear now, and Yuzuru could feel his face heat up. Ok...he needed to calm down. They had taught lessons about this is school. Scream if you can't fight, if you can, kick the person, if a male, preferably the down there. He was just about to execute these steps when suddenly, the weight lifted and he found that he could breathe fresh air. He was soon looking into the blazing eyes of Javier Fernandez. 

R is for Relationship

Javier didn't mean to be so harsh. But the scene in front of him made his whole vision swim with red. Yuzuru was pressed against the wall, blushing and terrified while some dickhead was grabbing onto his slender wrist and pressing his crotch into him. Javier bashed the guy up thoroughly. Maybe too thoroughly because now his knuckles hurt. He turned and was just about to open his mouth and make a witty remark about how he had just saved Yuzuru's life when he caught sight of Yuzuru's expression. His mouth was slightly open in an 'o' and his eyes were shining brightly, his cheeks flushed. And in that moment, that very moment, Javier took Yuzuru's face in his hands and kissed him.

S is for Scent

That was the first thing that came to Javier's senses when his lips met Yuzuru's. Yuzuru's fruity scent was filling his nostrils again, just like on the morning after that fateful night. His kiss deepened and Yuzuru parted his lips slightly, pliant to Javier's wishes. The kiss was long and burning and when Javier finally pulled away for air, he took in Yuzuru's gasping face before the words began pouring out of his mouth like a fountain, what happened that night, what did they, what he felt. Everything. And that 'everything' was currently being absorbed by Yuzuru, just like how a sponge absorbs water. And naturally when you squeeze a sponge, the water seeps out. The questions soon came. Relentless and unmerciful, Javier answered every one. Yes, he was sorry he didn't tell him earlier. No, it wasn't because he was embarrassed, but more because he wasn't ready to face his feelings. Yes I have feelings for you Yuzuru Hanyu. Yes in a love way. Yes in a gay way.  
This event was wrapped with another burning kiss before Yuzuru, blushing and stammering just like a 16 year old girl admitted, Yes, I like you too Javier Fernandez.

T is for Tranquility 

It had to remain secret of course. They had decided on this from the very beginning. But their actions weren't very uncouple-like. And with these actions, chaos would natrually brew.

U is for Update

Brian was the first to notice. Yuzuru began to light up the moment Javier appeared wherever he was, even when there were cameras around for god's sake. When the spaniard walked into the room, Yuzuru would bounce up to him and jump into Javier's outstretched arms, in which Javier would spin him once and Yuzuru would begin giggling furiously. The first time it happened was backstage during an ice show, (thank god) away from the press. Needless to say, after the 2 had left the room, the room soon erupted into a frenzy, with Brian being assaulted with questions. Are they dating? When did they notice their attraction towards each other? Do you support this relationship as their coach? Brian had to dismiss the skater's questions with a simple wave of a hand. No he didn't know anything, and perhaps they should go ask them themselves. 

Shoma Uno had been on his way to the locker room when he had heard strange noises. He stood outside the door, too scared to enter, but too curious to leave. He could definitely recognize Yuzuru as he gave a little gasp and a slight moan, This was followed by a familiar, resounding, more masculine moan. "Nngh...slower Javi...is too much!" Shoma could feel his ears heat up as the other man, obviously Javier reply in a sultry voice, "I know you like it like that Yuzu. Don't lie". Yuzuru let out a high pitched whine. This was getting way too much for Shoma, who turned around ready to leave this traumatizing scene, when he realized that standing right behind, looking equally horrified, was Nam Nguyen.

"Guys, I think you all can stop now. Everyone knows you're together". Nam and Brian drank in Yuzuru and Javier's expressions of shock. "I mean, come on! It's so obvious!" Yuzuru was blushing furiously. "No...What are you talking about?" Javier sighed and patted Yuzuru on the knee. "I think we can give that up now", he said, before grinning at Brian and Nam. "Yeah, we're in a relationship". Nam sighed before exclaiming loudly, "Yeah, no shit Sherlock!"

V is for Vivacious 

That's exactly what Yuzuru was, as Javier watched him fly across the ice. He wasn't just passionate in bed, his movements on ice oozed vivacity and virility, and sometimes he made Javier breathless just by watching. Competitions were coming up and Yuzuru had drawn some rules with Javier. First things first, no sex for the next few months, and definitely no non-colleague touches and exchanges during this time. Yes, it was difficult, but these rules just made Javier more determined to train harder and pound Yuzuru after the Worlds. 

W is for Worlds

Yuzuru was first again. It really was almost a miracle, seeing how he had jumped from third to first with a spectacular free skate. On the podium, Javier had never seen his boyfriend look so happy. Not even when he won sochi. So, despite being bronze, Javier could feel immense happiness as he looked on at his smiling lover. And as Yuzuru made brief eye contact with him and winked, Javier's smile widened as he laughed aloud. 

Y is for Youthful 

They had both excused themselves earlier from the gala dinner, saying that they were exhausted and wanted to rest. But really, who were they kidding? A few skaters exchanged knowing looks before smirking and bidding them good night. But before Yuzuru left, Nam whispered in his ear. "The walls are thin. Don't be too loud or some people won't be able to sleep at all'. Yuzuru's face turned a brilliant red, and all the skaters at the table, despite not hearing what Nam said, laughed aloud. 

Z is for Zonated

Their relationship began with zones. The initial pale yellow bud of love before flowering into the bright bumblebee-yellow blossom. And as Javier lay in bed, gazing at the moonlight which fell on Yuzuru's face. The corners of his lips pulled up in a smile. He wouldn't have traded this feeling for anything.


End file.
